Typical currently known security systems generally include an on site control device such as a control panel. The control panel may include a microprocessor with software or firmware designed for monitoring one or more sensors designated to specified areas. The sensors may be divided into security zones which are all monitored by the central control panel. The control panel is a significant cost of the security system. The security system, including the control panel, requires installation, inspections, maintenance, repairs, and upgrades. The control panel hardware can be expensive and the installation requires the time of a skilled technician. Further, when updating the software or firmware, a technician has to visit the site where the security system and control panel are located, which is costly and time consuming. Additionally, it is possible that upgrading the security system requires additional hardware or changing hardware to enable new features or functions, which can be costly and require the time of a skilled technician. Further, a supplier and/or warehouse may have to stock large quantities of various panel types to meet demand, thus incurring cost.
It would therefore be desirable to eliminate the need for maintenance personnel, e.g., technicians, to monitor, inspect, repair, and upgrade on-site control devices or control panels of security system thereby reducing the overall time a technician need to spend on-site. It would also be desirable to have a security system or method which did not require the installation of a control panel. It would further be desirable for the control device or control panel of the security system to be located remotely and require low installation costs.